A Study in Texting
by silhermar
Summary: Traducción autorizada de A Study in Texting. Resumen:La relación entre Sherlock y John progresa vía sms. Johnlock
1. Introdución

Esta es una traducción autorizada de WriterX

El enlace al original es: /works/650900

Johnlock al que no le guste, que no lea.

Por supuesto nada de esto es mío, Sherkock pertenece a Conan Doyle y a la BBC y la idea a WriterX, yo lo único que tengo es la traducción.

Gracias a Yoyi y a Lenayuri por ayudarme en la traducción y en la corrección.

Chicas, sin vosotras no sería posible.

El fic está basado en mensajes de texto del móvil (sms) así que cuando se corta está hecho a propósito, es porque no se puede mandar un mensaje con más de 140 caracteres.

Voy a actualizar dos veces por semana, así que...espero que os guste


	2. 1Mantequilla

Cap 1. **Mantequilla**

**Resumen del capítulo**

Sherlock, sé que probablemente no quiera saberlo, pero tengo que preguntarlo de todas formas, ¿para qué necesitas la mantequilla? JW

**Betas**: Lenayuri y Yoyi

* * *

**Viernes 18 de Marzo**

(22: 45) Mantequilla. SH

(23: 07) Pan. JW

(23: 08) No. Pedí que me trajeras mantequilla. SH

(23: 10) ¿Cuándo me lo pediste? JW

(23: 10) Hace una hora, aproximadamente. SH

(23: 13)Eres consciente de que estoy trabajando en el turno de noche en Barts desde hace 4 horas¿no? Empecé este trabajo la semana pasada¿recuerdas?JW

(23: 14) Irrelevante. SH

(23: 16) ¿Cómo que es irrelevante? No puedo conseguirte algo si no te escucho pedirlo. JW

(23: 17) Mantequilla John. Consígueme mantequilla. SH

(23: 20) Vale, acabo de terminar mi turno. Pasaré por la tienda antes de ir a casa. JW

(23: 25) Sherlock, sé que probablemente no quiera saberlo, pero tengo que preguntar, ¿para qué necesitas la mantequilla? JW

(23: 26) Lubricante. SH

(23: 30) ¿Qué? JW

(23: 31) ¿¡Por qué estás usando mantequilla como lubricante!? JW

(23: 31) ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? JW

(23: 32) Ignora el último sms. No quiero saberlo. JW

(23: 33) Tranquilo John, no puedo responder más rápido. Tengo los dedos atascados en un frasco. SH

(23: 36) LOL JW

(23: 37) Nada de 'lol'. No es divertido. SH

(23: 38) Es hilarante. JW

(23: 38) Exasperante. SH

(23: 38) :) JW

(23: 39) No es momento para caritas, John. Mantequilla. Ahora. SH

(23: 40) Oh, no te quites los pantalones, te estoy consiguiendo mantequilla. JW

(23: 41) ¿Por qué iba a quitarme los pantalones? SH

(23: 42) ¡No literalmente! JW

(23: 43) Entonces ¿por qué lo dices? SH

(23: 43) Rápido. Mis dedos duelen. SH

(23: 44) A veces me pregunto si eres real. JW

(23: 45) Tendrías que hablar con mis padres sobre eso. SH

(23: 47) De nuevo, Sherlock, no literalmente. JW

(23: 48) El sarcasmo no puede ser leído en un sms John. SH

(23: 49) Oh olvídalo. Tengo tu maldita mantequilla. Será mejor que me lo agradezcas. JW

**Sábado 19 de Marzo**

(00:01) Gracias. SH


	3. 2 comida

**Comida**

Resumen

Tienes una mancha en el hombro de la camisa. No te afeitaste. Necesito repetir ¿Cita para COMER? No llevas a la persona que te interesa a comer en la primera cita. SH

Gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos y los comentarios, me han animado.

Así como a Yoyi y a Lenayuri por ayudarme y corregirme.

* * *

**Domingo 3 de Abril**

(11: 45) Mujer. A finales de sus 50. Disecada en una chimenea. Sin ventanas. La puerta cerrada. Desde hace 3 años. SH

(11: 50) Caso John. SH

(12: 00) Si es inconveniente, ven de todas formas. SH

(12: 10) Sherlock, Estaba en una cita. JW

(12: 11) ¿Cita? SH

(12: 12) Sí, es cuando dos personas que se atraen salen y se divierten. JW

(12: 13) Eso es lo que estaba sugiriendo. SH

(12: 17) Dios, espero que no. JW

(12: 18) Los casos son divertidos. SH

(12: 18) ¿Dónde estás? SH

(12: 20) De vuelta en el piso. No me mandaste la dirección. JW

(12: 21) [Archivo enviado: Google Maps Localización] SH

(12: 21) Las citas de comida son aburridas. Ella no te gusta de todas

(12: 23) No puedes saberlo. JW

(12: 25) Tienes una mancha en el hombro de la camisa. No te afeitaste. Necesito repetir ¿Cita para comer?

No llevas a la persona que te interesa a comer en la primera cita. SH

(12: 27) Quizás no sea la primera cita. JW

(12: 28) Lo fue. SH

(12: 29) Entiendes que por esto es por lo que le gente dice "púdrete" ¿verdad? JW

(12: 30) Son aburridos. SH

(12: 31) ¿Debo sentirme halagado? JW

(12: 31) Sí. SH

(12: 40) Estoy en la dirección. JW

(14: 10) Te enfadé. SH

(14: 11) Gran deducción. JW

(14: 16) ¿El comentario sobre tu cita? SH

(14: 17) ¡Maldita sea!, Sherlock ¡Claro! JW

(14: 18) ¡No puedes llegar y decirme que no sería capaz de satisfacerla porque es lesbiana! JW

(14: 19) Pero es cierto. SH

(14: 20) Bien, aunque deberías dejarme llegar solito a esa conclusión. JW

(14: 21) ¿No fue amable hacértelo saber? Ahorramos tiempo SH

(14: 25) No, Sherlock. No fue amable. JW

(14: 45)Me disculpo. SH

(14: 49) Está bien, Sherlock. JW

(14: 49) Me acaba de enviar un mensaje. No funcionará. JW

(14: 52) Hice té. SH

(14: 53) Si te apetece. SH

(14: 55) :) JW


	4. 3 cabeza

**Capítulo 3: CABEZA**

**Resumen**

¡Hay una cabeza en la nevera! ¡Una cabeza humana! ¿Qué hace ahí? JW

* * *

******Jueves 12 de Abril**

(15: 14) Sherlock, necesitamos hablar. JW

(15: 18) Sé que recibiste el sms. Responde el maldito móvil. JW

(15: 22) ¡Hay una cabeza en la nevera! ¡Una cabeza humana! ¿Qué hace ahí? JW

(15: 30) ¡Tiraste mi mermelada para hacerle hueco! JW

(15: 35) Sherlock, si no me devuelves el mensaje ahora mismo, voy a tirar la cabeza a la basura. En un lugar donde ni tú lo podrás encontrar. JW

(15: 36) ¡No! SH  
(15: 36) Estoy midiendo la coagulación de la saliva tras la muerte. SH

(15: 38) Pero ¿por qué en la nevera? ¿Dónde conseguiste la cabeza? JW

(15: 40) En la sala depósito de cadáveres de Bart. ¿Dónde más se supone que la ponga? SH

(15: 41) Oh, no lo sé, quizás ¿DEJÁNDOLA EN EL DEPÓSITO? JW

(15: 43) No tiré tu mermelada. Está en la alacena. Detrás de la sal. SH

(15: 46) Gracias. JW  
(15: 46) ¿Por qué hay tanta sal en la alacena? JW

(15: 47) No es tanta. SH

(15: 48) ¡Hay doce paquetes de un kilo! JW

(15: 54) Sin razón. SH

(16: 00) Espera, ¿Esto es por el espectáculo que vimos el otro día? JW

(16: 05) No. SH  
(16: 05)¡Es eso! ¡Así que es eso! JW

(16: 06) Sherlock, sabes que los demonios no existen ¿cierto? JW

(16: 07) Obviamente. No hay datos científicos ni evidencia que confirmen la hipótesis. SH

(16: 08) Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí toda esta sal? JW

(16: 11) El estar preparado no hace daño. SH

(16: 12) ¿Me estás diciendo que el gran Sherlock Holmes tiene miedo de un programa de fantasia televisiva? JW

(16: 14) Lo vimos con todas las luces apagadas. A medianoche. SH

(16: 15) Vale, colega. Puedes guardar tu cabeza congelada en la nevera. JW

(16: 16) Usa tus ojos. No está congelada. SH

(16: 17) ¡Sherlock! ¡mira! ¡Hay un demonio detrás tuyo! JW

(16: 20) Tu chiste no me hace gracia. SH

(16: 21) LOL JW

(16: 22) Ah, oye ¿por qué no respondiste cuando te mandé el primer sms? Siempre respondes rápido los sms- excepto que estés avergonzado o sea Mycroft. JW

(16: 24) Estaba ocupado. SH

(16: 25) ¿Con? JW

(16: 27) [Documento Adjunto: Imagen 00249 ] SH

(16: 29)¡¿Qué demonios le ocurrió a tu cara?! JW

(16: 31) Me pegaron. SH

(16: 32) ¿No te defendiste? JW

(16: 33) Sí John, estuve tranquilamente sentado mientras dejaba que me pegaran en la cara. SH  
(16: 33) ¡Por supuesto que me defendí! Dejar que me golpeen a propósito para hacerme daño es ilógico. También podría rebajarme al nivel de Anderson.

Piensa John. Obviamente hubo más de un asaltante. SH

(16: 34) Sólo ven a casa Sherlock. Te curaré la cara. JW

(16: 35) Porque nunca debes discutir con tu doctor ¿cierto? JW

(16: 38) Siempre vas a utilizar mis palabras en mi contra ¿no? SH

(16: 39) Puedes apostarlo. JW

(16: 40) Estoy doblando la esquina del edificio. SH

(16: 41) Con suerte no romperás nuestro espejo cuando llegues a casa. JW

(16: 41) No es divertido. SH

(16: 42) [Noticia: Error de mensaje enviado] Sabes que lo estás, Sherlock . Sé que te gusto. Admítelo. JW


	5. 4 Pesadilla

**Dislaimer:**Nada de esto es mío, es una traducción

Gracias por los reviews, en serio me alegran el día.

Esta semana subiré 3 cap, por el hecho de que la semana pasada estuve de vacas, y así no hay quien tenga internet.

Espero que os guten..

* * *

**PESADILLA**

Chapter Summary

¿Quieres hablar de ello? He oído que discutir/hablar de tus sueños con alguien ayuda a ganar control sobre ellos. SH

**Lunes 25 de Abril**

(01: 37) ¿John? SH

(01: 42) Sherlock, estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué quieres? JW

(01: 43) Tenías una pesadilla. SH

(01: 44) ¿Y? Tengo pesadillas todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué te preocupa? JW

(01: 46) ¿Quieres hablar de ello? He oído que discutir tus sueños con alguien ayuda a ganar control sobre ellos. SH

(01: 49) Piérdete. Volveré a dormir. JW

(02: 01) Sé que no estás dormido. No tenemos que hablar a la cara si te hace sentir incómodo. Soy perfectamente capaz de tener una conversación a  
través de sms. SH

(02: 06) Hice té. Puse una taza fuera de tu cuarto. Está en el suelo. No lo derrames. SH

(02: 10) De nuevo, era sobre la guerra. JW

(02: 11) Soñé que estaba de vuelta en el campo de batalla. JW

(02: 12) Sonaba tan real. Prácticamente podía oler la pólvora. JW

(02: 13) Los sueños engañan nuestros sentidos. SH

(02: 15) Sí, bueno, estaba allí. Y oía un chillido. Alguien me estaba llamando. A un médico. JW

(02: 16) Corría hacia él. Estaba ensangrentado. Muriendo. JW

(02: 17) ¿Lo conocías? SH

(02: 19) Síp. JW

(02: 20) ¿Quién? SH

(02: 21) Tú. JW

(02: 24) Tú estabas muriendo. JW

(02: 24) No podía salvarte. JW

(02: 25) No me vas a perder John. No voy a ninguna parte. SH

(02: 27) Te debo tanto, Sherlock. Honestamente. JW

(02: 28) ¿? SH

(02: 30) Estaba tan solo. Me diste mucho. Compartiste un piso. Un trabajo. Un amigo. Incluso con las pesadillas, soy mucho mejor ahora que hace seis meses. JW

(02: 31) Gracias. Por el té. Está bueno. JW

(02: 33) De nada. Por la amistad. Es agradable. SH

(02: 34) ¿No tan malo? JW

(02: 35) ¿Tener un amigo? No cuando eres tú. SH

(02: 39) Me siento mejor ahora. Gracias. JW

(02: 40) Cuando quieras. SH

(02: 41) Podría simplemente aceptar tu oferta. JW

(02: 43) Eso es por lo que la oferta fue hecha. SH

(02: 44) Está bien, Sherlock. Volveré a dormir. Diviértete haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo a las tres menos cuarto de la mañana. JW

(02: 45) Buenas noches, John. Espero que las pesadillas no vuelvan. Al menos por esta


	6. 5 vuelo

**Dislaimer:**Nada de esto es mío, es una traducción

Gracias por los reviews y la gente que me agregó a favoritos, en serio me alegran el día.

Ya no prometo nada, mi ordenador está revelado.

**Chapter 5: Vuelo**

Summary:

Sherlock, ¡acabo de dejarte en el aeropuerto! Quizás ¿podrías esperar más de dos minutos antes de empezar a quejarte? JW

* * *

**Lunes 2 de Mayo**

(06: 03) ¿Tengo que ir? SH

(06: 05) Sherlock, ¡acabo de dejarte en el aeropuerto! Quizás¿podrías esperar más de dos minutos antes de empezar a quejarte? JW

(06: 06) Tres minutos. Esperé tres minutos. SH

(06: 08) Lee una revista como una persona normal. JW  
(06: 08) Aburrido. SH

(06: 09) Entonces habla con Anderson. JW

(06: 11) ¡El está disminuyendo el CI te todo el aeropuerto sólo por respirar! SH

(06: 12) No es tan malo. Sólo tienes un palo metido en el culo. JW

(06: 14) No voy a molestarme en decirte lo falsa que es tu afirmación porque me dirás que no lo dijiste literalmente, lo que hace todo el texto nulo. SH  
(06: 14) Bien por ti. Crecimiento personal. JW  
(06: 14¿Me recuerdas por qué estoy con él y no contigo? SH

(06: 15) Porque uno de nosotros tiene que pagar la renta. Sarah me organizó un montón de cirugías esta semana ¿recuerdas? Incluso tienes suerte de que Anderson aceptase ir contigo. JW

(06: 16) Sólo porque su mujer está en casa. SH  
(06: 16) Sherlock. JW

(06: 18) Es increíble cuanta molestia puedes mostrar en un sms tan sólo usando mi nombre, mientras que el sarcasmo queda disimulado. SH

(06: 20) Trata de no ser expulsado de EEUU antes de resolver el caso. JW

(06: 21) Tendrá suerte si no le echan del avión. A

(06: 22) ¿Anderson? ¿Cómo tienes el móvil de Sherlock? JW

(06: 23) Se fue al baño. A

(06: 24) ¿Sólo firmas con una A? JW

(06: 25) Sí, porque es una buena idea darle aunque sea una pista de cuál es mi nombre. A

(06: 26) No trates de volverle loco en este caso ¿vale? JW

(06: 27) Lo veo como si ya lo estuviera. A  
(06: 27) Debes gustarle. ¿Sabes que tiene una foto de los dos como fondo de pantalla en su móvil? A

(06: 28) ¿De verdad? JW

(06: 29) Es de vosotros comiendo espaguetis en Angelo. A  
(06: 29) John, ¿qué te dijo Anderson? ¡Borró los sms que enviasteis! SH

(06: 31) Tranquilo. Le dije que no te desquicie. JW

(06: 33) ¡Tocó mi MÓVIL! SH

(06: 34) Sé amable. JW

(06: 35) Te daré un premio cuando vuelvas si eres bueno. JW

(06: 36) No soy un perro. SH

(06: 38) ¿Qué tipo de premio? SH

(06: 39) Del tipo sorpresa. JW

(06: 41) John Watson, te juro que me vas a volver loco. SH

(06: 42) Diviértete durante el vuelo de 10 horas intentando imaginarlo. JW  
(06: 42) Aquí tienes una pista: no lo adivinarás. JW

(06: 45) Anderson dice que tengo que apagar mi móvil en el vuelo. SH

(06: 46) Cierto. JW

(06: 48) ¿No hay pistas? SH

(06: 49) Nop. JW

(06: 51) No es amable. SH

(06: 53) Lo sé. ¡Diviértete en el vuelo! JW


End file.
